


I Can't Keep Pretending

by SunflowerFangirl



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Coming Out, Creepslayerz, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Steli, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerFangirl/pseuds/SunflowerFangirl
Summary: Eli and Aja return back from Akiridion-5 and Steve faces his feelings for his fellow Creepslayer.Newly updated to accomidate for the ending of Wizards
Relationships: Steve Palchuk/Eli Pepperjack
Comments: 19
Kudos: 107





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I know 3-Below proved me wrong, and even though I still think Staja is a great ship, but my heart was still set on these two dorks. Since I'm hoping Eli and Aja will come back to help in Rise of the Titans, this is how I think the reunion would go. Anyway, I hope you like it!

It was a clear day in Arcadia. It was blissfully normal, and it seemed like everyone was taking advantage of it. Steve, Toby, and Krel were all waiting on the lawn.

"When are they gonna get here?" Toby asks impatiently. "Nana said she needs me back for dinner."

"They said they'd be here any minute," Krel replies. His Akiridian accent was still thick, even after being on Earth for over a year. "I have no control over when they arrive!"

A couple of minutes later, there was the telltale sound of a spacecraft entering the atmosphere. When it landed, Aja rushed out, embracing her brother tightly. She met Steve's eye but didn't make any move towards him.

Steve shuffled his feet, suddenly very nervous.

"Are you okay, Steve?" Krel asks, leaving Aja and Toby to catch up. "I thought you'd be excited to see Aja."

"Oh, yeah," he says softly. 

"Is there something wrong between you two?" Krel asks.

"Well, uh, we kinda broke up a few months ago. She was just really busy with all of her queen stuff and it just didn't feel right anymore," Steve explained. He normally avoided talking about his feelings at all costs, but Krel deserved to know. "I guess when I was stuck in the past I kinda learned some things about myself, and I didn't want to lie to her."

"What do you mean?"

Steve didn't say anything. His gaze landed on Eli, who was struggling to carry all of his stuff off of the ship. He'd grown in the year he'd been away. He was still skinny by all accounts, but he was taller, and he seemed more confident. He still wore his nerd glasses, something that Steve used to tease him for all of the time. He hated how much of a jerk he'd been.

"Ah, I see," Krel says, following the blond's gaze. "You should go talk to him."

"Wh-what? I mean- he just got back. It-it's probably just a silly crush. Besides, I doubt he feels the same anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Krel smiles knowingly. "From what you've told me, I doubt he would've given you a second chance if he didn't feel something for you. What's the worst that could happen? You already know that he's... what is your Earth term for guys liking guys?"

"Yeah, he is Gay," Steve says. He hated himself for how he treated Eli when he came out. He knew there was no way to make it right, but he had to try.

"Just go talk to him," Krel says, nudging him towards the ship. "You'll feel better."

Steve approached Eli, who was trying to get the last of their luggage out of the ship. "You need some help with that?" He asks.

"Steve!" Eli says, dropping his load to embrace his fellow Creepslayer. Steve was unable to hide the blush that crept its way onto his cheeks from being so close to Eli. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Pepperbudy," Steve says, trying to regain his composure. "So, how was outer space?"

"Oh my gosh, it was amazing!" Eli exclaims before rattling on and on about every little detail. Steve listened intently, just happy to be with Eli again. After he was done, the boy asked, "So, how have things been around here?"

"As normal as Arcadia can be," Steve smiles, he'd make sure to tell Eli all about his Renaissance adventure later, but right now, he just wanted to focus on Eli. I "But it hasn't been the same since you left."

Eli didn't know how to reply to that, so they sat in uncomfortable silence until Steve spoke up.

"Eli, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," the boy said nervously.

"Um... how did you...come out to your parents?"

"Are you saying you're gay?" Eli says. "That's great! I mean-good for you."

"I'm not really sure what I am," Steve admits. "I mean, I thought I was attracted to Aja, but then I wasn't. And I kinda have a crush on this guy..."

"It's okay not to know," Eli says. "I can still help you."

"Just...how did you do it?"

"I mean, I think my mom always kinda knew, so I kinda just emailed her one day and was like 'I know you kinda already knew this, but I like guys,' and then she gave me the whole 'we support you no matter what' spiel and it was over," Eli explained. "Even though I'm not sure if that's how you want to do it. Maybe you could just ask your crush to hang out and get your parents used to him. Then whenever you both feel comfortable about it, you can tell them."

"That sounds good," Steve nods. His thoughts were already racing. _So should I ask him out now? Do I wait until it feels right?_

His thoughts were cut short when Eli spoke. "Do you think you can help me get these loaded into the car?" He asks, pointing to Steve's new truck, which already had some of their belongings piled inside.

"Yeah," Steve smiles before getting up to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I love writing Steve as a blushy dork. I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up soon, but I have multiple other works that I'm in the middle of as well, so hang with me. Even after just writing this chapter, I've fallen in love with writing these characters. I'm going to try and finish this by the end of June.  
> I hope you all enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Everyone stay safe and healthy!


	2. Trying

Steve and Krel sat at the lunch table. Toby was off helping Darcy with an assignment, Jim and Claire had an emergency play rehersal, and Eli was tutoring; so it was just the two of them.

”So, how’s it going with The Eli,” Krel asks. He could tell Steve had been avoiding the topic recently and he really wanted to know what was going on.

”I still haven’t told him,” Steve admits sadly. “I mean, I told him I’m gay and he was all like ‘that’s cool, let me know if you need anything,’ but I couldn’t tell him how I felt.”

”That’s rough,” Krel says sympathetically. “Did he say anything else?”

”I mean-he said that I should just invite my crush to hang out,” Steve shrugs, “But I’m not sure if I’m brave enough for that.”

”Come on, you’re a Creepslayer, you’ve faced a medieval army, this should be a walk in the park!” the alien says. “You should try it. I’m sure he’ll say yes. Then maybe you can tell him how you feel.”

” That might work,” Steve admits. “Uh, why is this so hard? When I thought I liked girls, all I had to do was flirt a little and they were stuck to me like glue.”

” Maybe it’s because you actually care this time,” Krel suggests. “I mean, you said things just never felt right before. Maybe it’s harder now that it does.”

” How are you so wise in the ways of love?” Steve asks. “You’ve never dated anyone.”

” I prefer to observe rather than partake in this odd human mating ritual,” Krel says. “I have learned a few things in my studies.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Before he could say anything else, Eli came up to them.

” Hey guys, my student canceled today, mind if I eat with you guys?” He says, smiling.

” Of course not,” Krel says. “So, how does it feel to be back on Earth for a while?”

” It’s great. I didn’t realize I missed this place so much,” Eli smiles. “I’m glad you all called us in, though I hope the Arcane Order doesn’t cause as much trouble as the Trolls.”

” There is a lot about them that we still don’t know,” Krel says. “I’m glad you were able to offer assistance, it is much appreciated by everyone.”

” It’s good to have you back, Buttsnack,” Steve says, channeling his old self to try and appear normal. “How about a Creepslayerz movie night to celebrate? Just like old times.”

” That sounds fun,” Eli says. “We can do it at my house tomorrow. Krel, are you in? You’re technically a Creepslayer now, too.”

” I must deny your request,” Krel says, giving Steve a wink. “Varvatos Vex has planned a family game night to celebrate Aja’s return. Maybe some other time.”

"Okay," Eli says, oblivious. "I'll let my mom know. You can come over around three, I think I know exactly what to watch."

"Sounds like a plan," Steve smiles. "But next time, we're doing it at my house." Krel flashes him a quick thumbs-up before they return to their usual lunchtime banter.

Steve woke up early the next morning. It was Saturday, so no one would be up. He paced around his room. _What will he wear? Would it be weird if he dressed up? Should he bring snacks? He should bring snacks._

After a short debate with himself, Steve leaves a note for his parents and hops in his truck. 20 minutes later, he's back with Eli's favorite chips and a 12-pack of Pepsi. Steve was more of a Coca-cola guy himself, but those are the sacrifices you make for love.

By 2:30, Steve felt slightly better. He'd decided on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans after standing in front of the mirror for so long that Coach was about to make him run 20 laps around the house.

He rang the doorbell at 3-o-clock on the dot, and Eli answered eminently.

"Hey, Steve," the smaller boy says excitedly.

"Hey, Pepperbuddy," Steve smiles. "Um, I brought snacks, where do you want me to put them?"

"You can just sit them on the table downstairs," Eli says. "It's all set up. Follow me."

The boys made their way downstairs, where Eli had set up pillows and blankets on the couch and Netflix was pulled up on the TV. "What are we watching?" Steve asks once they sit down.,

"This was a show I watched before I went to Akiridion 5. Now I know all of the Alien stuff isn't true, but it's still good up until the last few episodes," Eli explains. "I figured we could watch the first season or so."

"Sure, what's it called?" Steve asks.

"Voltron," Eli says. "Come on, we've got a show to binge!"

Steve had to admit, the show was great! He couldn't help but feel sorry about the way he'd treated Eli for liking all of this stuff. It was actually really cool. About halfway through the first season, Eli spoke up. "You know, I always thought Keith sounded a lot like you."

"Really?" Steve asks, listening carefully to the conversation between Keith and Shiro. "Yeah, I don't hear it."

"He totally sounds like you," Eli teases playfully.

"Come on, I know I'd totally be the blue paladin," Steve counters.

"That doesn't mean you can't sound like Keith."

Steve lets out a defeated sigh before turning his attention back to the show.

Halfway through the second season, Eli paused it. "It's getting kinda late. Do you want to spend the night?"

 _YES,_ Steve's brain screamed. This could be the perfect time to tell Eli how he felt. "Sure," he shrugs. "I'll text my mom."

A couple of minutes later, Steve came back downstairs. "She said it's cool," he smiles. "So, shall we continue?"

"Obviously," Eli smiles. Steve wished he could see that smile every day for the rest of his life. It was so unlike how he acted at school. You could tell he was genuinely happy, rather than keeping his head down to avoid attention like he normally did.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask, how's it going with that crush of yours?" He says as he sets up the next episode.

 _It's you!_ He wanted to scream. "I've asked him to hang out a couple of times, but I'm still scared to tell him. I don't know how he'll react."

"It's okay, I know how hard it can be," Eli says. "No matter what happens when you tell him, I'll be here if you need to talk about it."

"You're the best, Eli," Steve gushes.

"Eh, I try my best," the smaller boy shrugs.

Steve deflates. _So apparently flattery doesn't work,_ he notes. 

There were multiple times throughout the following hours where Steve tried to drop small hints at his crush, but his fellow Creepslayer seemed painfully oblivious. They ended up falling asleep at their separate ends of the couch during the third season.

The next morning, Steve awoke to the sound of his phone ringing.

” Who is it?” Eli says, rubbing his eyes sleepily. _Was he always this cute in the morning?_

Steve checked the name on his phone. "It's just Krel, I'll call him back later."

"Okay," Eli says, sitting up. "So, what did you think of Voltron?"

"It was amazing," Steve smiles. "I can't wait to finish it."

"We can watch some more next weekend if you want," Eli offers.

"I guess it's a date!" Steve says. The black-haired boy blushed slightly.

Suddenly, Stev's phone pinged again.

"It's my mom," Steve explains. "I should probably get going. I had a lot of fun, Eli."

"Yeah, I did too," Eli smile lights up the dark room.

"I'll see you at school, Buttsnack," Steve calls as he climbs the stairs.

His smile fades as he reaches his truck. Before he can pull out of the driveway, his phone rings again. It's Krel.

"So, how was your date?" Krel asks as soon as Steve picks up. "Aja and I have been dying to know."

"You know, it's kinda weird that my Ex-Girlfriend and her brother are so interested in my love life," Steve informs them dryly.

"Noted," Krel tells him. "So, did you tell him?"

"No," Steve says, suddenly feeling very angry with himself. It was never this hard before. He slumped down in his seat, "But... I'm trying."

"Do not worry," Aja comforts him. "You'll do it when it feels right."

"Yeah, I guess I will," Steve sighs. "Thanks for your concern guys, but I need to head home. I'll see you at school."

They all said their goodbyes and steve hung up before taking his car out of the park and driving home. Maybe he hadn't been able to tell Eli just yet, but he was trying, and that was all he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. In case any of you were in need of a beautiful queer book to celebrate Pride Month, I highly reccomend "The Gravity of Us" by Phil Stamper. I was planning on posting a new chapter yesterday, but I started reading and I couldn't stop.  
> I honestly don't know why I had them watch Voltron after it betrayed us like that in season 8, but once I started writing my Voltron fic, I had the sudden urge to make them watch it. Also, I really wanted to include that hint towards Steve/Keith's voice actor.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated. Everyone stay safe and healthy!


	3. Spit it Out

"Hey, how's it going with your crush?" Eli asks as the credits roll for their latest episode of Voltron.

"Well, we've been hanging out a bit," Steve says shyly. "But I can't seem to spit it out when I want to tell him."

"He's stupid if he doesn't like you back," Eli tells him. "You should just spit it out. Do it next time you see him, it'll feel better, I promise."

"Yeah, I should just spit it out," Steve says, letting out a nervous breath.

_Spit it out._

_Spit it out._

_He said it himself, he'd be stupid to not like you back,_ His thoughts swirl around in his head. _Just spit it out._

 _"_ It's you, okay?" he says. "I have a huge crush on you. But it's cool if you don't feel the same. I should just go..."

He moved to stand up, but Eli grabbed his hand, keeping him in place.

"Steve," the brunette says, forcing the larger boy to meet his eyes. "I- I like you, too."

Steve's panicked eyes softened. "You, you do? How? I mean- I was terrible to you for so many years. How-"

He's cut off by Eli's lips meeting his. They were soft and sweet and... wow. How had he been living without Eli's kisses for his entire life?

"You changed," Eli smiles when he comes up for air. "You're not the same guy who shoved me into my locker. You're sweet and kind and- really hot," Eli blushed as the last word escaped his lips.

"Well, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," Steve smiles down at him before leaning down to catch the smaller boy's lips again.

"So, does that mean we're dating now?" Eli asks hopefully.

"Yeah," Steve was grinning like an idiot. "Just don't tell anyone but our friends until I tell my parents."

Eli nods. "I understand. We can keep it on the down-low until you're ready

"You're the best, Pepperbabe" he smiles down at his boyfriend. "Thanks, for telling me to just spit it out. I needed to hear it."

"Anytime. Wait - was that a pet name?" Eli asks, smiling.

"Well- uh, I didn't think Pepperbuddy really fit anymore, so I was trying something. It's stupid, I'll figure something else out." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I love it," Eli grins, scooting closer to his boyfriend and nestling his head into the crook of Steve's neck.

Steve turned his gaze back to the screen, he'd never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I knew I promised I'd have this done by the end of Pride, but back then, I thought this was going to be the last chapter. I will try to get the last two chapters up soon.  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Everyone stay safe and healthy!


	4. Coming out (part 1)

Eli heard their footsteps approach over the sound of the crowded locker room.

"What's up, Pepperbutt," Josh sneers. His minions snicker behind him.

"Just leave me alone," he says, trying to ignore them.

"I don't think so, nerd," Josh says, leaning closer.

"Get away from me," Eli says, doing his best to appear taller than he was. 

"Make me," Josh growls.

"Hey, he said stop," comes a voice from behind them.

"Who-" Josh trailed off as Steve approached him.

"I see someone is still the same twerp they were before he left," Steve sneers. "Well, some of us have learned better. So back off of him."

"Or what?" Josh says, trying to be brave.

"Well, I have a couple of laser sword-wielding aliens that would be glad to help me teach you a lession."

Josh was about to say more when the bell rang.

"You win this round, Palchuck. But next time I won't go so easy on your little pet."

Steve rolled his eyes before turning back to his boyfriend, who was trying to collect his stuff from his small locker. "Are you okay?" He grabbed the smaller boys' shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes.

"I'm fine, he didn't touch me," Eli says, shrugging him off.

"I mean emotionally. He has no right to treat you like that," Steve says. 

"I- I'm just tired of it," Eli says, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Everyone on Akridion 5 was so nice. I forgot how sucky high school can be."

Steve looked around the locker room to ensure that everyone had left before placing a light kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"If they ever try and mess with you, I'll settle it," Steve says.

"But I wish I was brave enough to stand up for myself," Eli sobs. "I've been to an alien planet for christ's sake! And I can't stand up to a stupid school bully."

"Eli, you're the bravest, kindest, and most beautiful boy I've ever seen. You're too good to feel this bad about yourself. It's okay if you don't have to be the hero all the time. I'll gladly be your knight in football armor."

Eli lets out a sniffle of a laugh, wiping his eyes. "I like that," he smiles.

"So, doesn't a knight usually get a kiss as a reward for saving his sweetheart?"

"I'm sure something could be arranged," Eli smiles, glancing around one more time to ensure they were alone before standing on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend.

"I should get going," Eli says after they break apart. "Senor Uhl might kill me if I'm too late."

"I'll see ya' later, Pepperbabe," Steve says with a wave before heading off to math class.

\-----

"Hey, Champ," came a voice on the other side of Steve's bedroom door. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Coach, come in," Steve says, turning away from his homework. "What is it?"

The portly man stepped into the room, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Well, um, I wanted to tell you that I support you for whoever you are."

"Huh?" Steve asks, confused. 

"Well, uh, I might have seen you and Pepperjack in the locker room today," The man says shyly.

"What- oh, um, I can explain," Steve says, panicking.

"It's okay," the man says, stroking his mustache. "As long as he makes you happy."

"He really does," Steve says dreamily. "He makes me feel like I can be a better person than I am. And he's so sweet and kind and... perfect."

"Yup, that's love. I'm happy for you," he smiles. "Just... never think you have to keep something like that from your mother and me."

"Yeah, he was gonna help me tell you when he came over for dinner on Friday," Steve admits. "So, don't tell mom just yet. Please?"

"Of course, Champ," he says, pulling Steve in for a hug. "I love you, kid."

"I love you, too, Coach," Steve smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend (I know you're reading this. You know who you are) and to anyone else who is waiting for the right time. I hope that, whenever you're ready, your coming out is everything you want it to be.  
> Thank you all for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, I love hearing from all of you! Everyone stay safe and healthy!


	5. Coming out (part 2)

Eli rang the doorbell of the Palchuck household at 5:30 sharp that Friday.

Steve answered almost immediately. "Thank god you're here. I'm so nervous," he runs his hand through his hair, messing up the gelled style he wears to school.

"It's going to be fine," Eli says. "You said Coach seemed to take it well, why would your mom be any different?"

"What, no, I'm cool with that," Steve says. "You're meeting my parents!"

"I've met them tons of times before," Eli says, questioning.

"But you're meeting them as my _boyfriend,_ " Steve elaborates. "Aren't you at least a little nervous about that?"

"A little, I guess," Eli admits. "But I'm not going to let it ruin our evening."

"You make it sound so... fancy," Steve breathes.

"Is there a problem with that?" Eli asks.

"Not at all," Steve smiles. "Now come on. Dinner's almost ready."

Stepping into the kitchen, Eli was overcome by the smell of pizza. 

"I hope you don't mind," Steve says, blushing. "We're not the best cooks in this house, but my mom's pizza is amazing."

"Sounds delicious," Eli smiles up at his boyfriend.

Steve was right. This was the best pizza Eli had ever had. The crust was the perfect balance of crunchy and soft. He could tell this was a well-practiced recipe this is amazing, miss Palchuck," he gushes.

"Thank you, Eli," the woman smiles before turning to her son. "So, Steve, what was it that you wanted to tell us?"

"Um... well, I was gonna wait a bit. But no time like the present I guess," he shrugs nervously. "Um... Mom, Eli is my boyfriend. I don't know if I'm bi or pan or gay, all I know is that I- I love him," he looks at his boyfriend in the eyes. Eli gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"That's great, sweetie," his mother says. "I'm not surprised, really, but I didn't think you'd quite figured it all out yet. But I'm happy for you. And don't feel like you need a label right now. That will all come in good time. I'm just glad you two are happy."

"Thanks, Mom," Steve says, standing and giving his mom a hug. 

Coach caught Eli's eye, "Take care of him, kid," the man smiles. "I know I'm not his biological father, but I really care for him, even if he doesn't always know it. I've seen how you changed him for the better. I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks, coach," Eli smiles. They continue to watch their partners embracing. They both had tears in their eyes now. Eli's heart felt like it couldn't grow any bigger.

\-----

"So, how does it feel to be officially out?" Eli asks later that night. Steve was preparing to drive him home.

"It feels amazing," Steve smiles. "I'm so glad you were there."

"I'm so glad you're happy."

"You know, I meant what I said back there. I love you." Steve tells him sincerely.

"I love you, too," Eli replies, tugging on the collar of Steve's shirt to pull him in for a kiss.

"Well, I should probably get you home," Steve reasons once they'd pulled apart.

"That's probably best," Eli says, slightly disappointed. 

They held hands between the seat as Steve drove down the suburban streets. Eli was sad to see his house come into view.

"I guess I'll see you Monday," Eli says.

"See you then Pepperbabe," Steve smiles, leaning over to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

Steve watches as his boyfriend climbs the steps to his front porch. He waited until Eli was inside before beginning to back out of the driveway. He was about to head home when he saw the curtains open in Eli's room. The brown-haired boy waved and blew him a kiss. Steve smiled, blowing a kiss in return. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this last one took so long. I have nothing to say for myself.  
> Thank you to everyone who as stuck with this until the end, and to everyone who left kudos and comments. I really love these two, and I'm glad I'm not the only one who still hardcore ships them after 3-Below.  
> Here's to hoping we get to see both of our boys in Wizards on August 7th!  
> I may do a few more one-shots about these two in the future, so stay tuned! Once again, thank you all! Everyone stay safe and healthy!


End file.
